In Love With My Best Friend
by Koda0809
Summary: Percy And Annabeth have been friends since their crib days. What happens when they fall in love with each other? Read on to know. Best Friend AU swearing, some sexual references, rated T for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Annabeth POV

I woke up at 7. On a Saturday. You ask why? Because of my amazing best friend. I groaned. I wanted to sleep in today. Homework was really weighing down on me, especially after studying for 3 hours everyday at least after school. It's always been a big pressure on me to never disappoint my dad. Ever since mum died, he's been very distant. What he didn't realize, is that he had a child. A child in dire need of support, a child who had lost her mother.

She died when I was 5. I still remember that day. I had just ended a call with her that evening. She was late and I got worried. So I asked dad to call her to make sure she was okay. I missed my mum. And she promised to make it back safely in about the next 10 minutes. But apparently right after she ended the call, a drunk truck driver crashed into her. She died immediately. After that, dad was too busy grieving to raise his 5 year old daughter.

Sally basically raised me. She had lost her best friend too and a husband in the army. She was still stable. She still gave her child priority. In those cases, sometimes, I get jealous of Percy. Because he got the mom who always gave him priority while I got the dad who basically forgot about my existence. But then I see him, and I get rid of all the jealousy, because he deserves so much more than he's got and he's still always satisfied.

Anyway, he woke me up at 7, on a Saturday, because he _missed me._ I won't deny it didn't cause butterflies to flutter around my stomach but that didn't stop me from yelling at him for waking me up so early. He said he was sorry but he was coming over anyway to pick me up for breakfast so I guess there was no point in going back to bed. Might as well look good when he comes to pick me up, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV:

I was up the whole night watching random ass videos of dogs sneezing and the like. I missed Annabeth so I called her but she yelled at me for waking her up. But I'm going to go over anyway so she has no choice but to wake up. I'm gonna take her out for waffles because waffles are fabulous. She better be satisfied, I do so much for her. Agreed, I do a lot of it so that I always have her attention.

You see my problem, I'm helplessly and hopelessly in love with my best friend. It isn't really my fault she's so perfect. Her hair's always falls in flawless blonde princess curls, she's always wearing clothes that suit her (which isn't saying anything at all because everything suits her). She's my first priority tied with my mum, and she's amazing and sweet and cute and mean all at the same time. And I love it.

I get up, take a shower, and dress in a green sweatshirt that Annabeth said brings out my eyes and ever since it's been my favourite and black skinny jeans. I tried to pull a comb through my hair, but my hair stayed stubbornly messy. I got out of my room, kissed my mum on the cheek, and left out the door. Annabeth lived right opposite so I reached there in front of their doorstep in about 5 seconds.

I was about to ring the bell when Annabeth opened it and closed it subtly. She looked perfect again. She had big owl earrings on and a really pretty light blue sweater with black skinny jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with little tendrils framing her face.

'Let's go?' she asked. I nodded wordlessly and slung an arm around her shoulders and lead the way.

.Along the way she started talking about how her dad didn't even acknowledge her when she entered the living room to tell him that she was going out for breakfast. I wrapped my arms around her neck from behind, but kept walking. My consolation of 'he's just grieving' would be of no use because he couldn't use that excuse for 12 years straight. Now that she was seventeen, she was used to it but it still troubled her a bit. I didn't say anything but pulled her closer to me to show that I was here and I cared. She leaned into me and I suddenly understood why people mistook us for a couple. We reached the local waffles place and I turned to look at her. 'Wanna laugh and complain about our misery inside?' I said, in a jokingly cheery town. She shook her head at me slightly with a smile on her face that made me feel things I didn't know I could, and said, 'Let's do it.'


	3. Chapter 3

\Chapter 3

Annabeth POV:

I feel the need to explain how much the waffles place means to Percy and I. It's right around the corner, and because of that, as soon as we were allowed to go out of the house by ourselves , we discovered this place and claimed it as ours. And we've been coming to this place for 7 years now. This is basically mine and Percy's second home.

There's always indie rock and emo music playing and there are these cool disfigured paintings hung up everywhere. And it's run by this really cool punk couple, Reyna and Thalia, with this adorable five year old named Elyse . We suggested the name and the whole family are basically family to us. Thalia and Reyna know about my huge crush on Percy and they've told me to go for it multiple times and hinted that they know something I don't but I don't believe them on that.

We sat down on the counter and Thalia came to us. 'Let me guess. Percy, apple pie waffle with vanilla ice cream and Annabeth, candy floss waffle with no ice cream.'

'Wow no mistakes, almost as if we've been coming here for seven years. Oh wait…' Percy replied snarkily. 'Shut up Kelp Head, and it'll take 10 minutes, so you guys can talk about how obviously in love you two are while we make them.'

Ugh Thalia. She always fucking does this. I couldn't help but go red. I noticed Percy had gone red too and was shaking his head at Thalia slightly as if he'd been betrayed. Wait, what?

I rolled my eyes. 'Anyway, Seaweed Brain. So I was thinking, this weekend, we hit the old track. We haven't raced in so long, and then we can have a picnic under our tree.'

'This weekend? Um Saturday or Sunday?' he asked nervously. What the fuck? Why did it matter? 'Saturday, why?' I asked cautiously. 'Oh shit! Sorry, Wise Girl, I can't make Saturday.'

Okay again, what the fuck? Not that I'm mad, it's just weird because I always know if he has plans and him being busy on Saturday was not brought up in any conversation we've had this past week. Which is saying a lot, because there was a five day vacation from the school so we've spent the whole time together.

'I really don't want to be intrusive, but can you maybe tell me why?' I asked very cautiously because I didn't want him to get defensive. 'Ihaveadate,' he mumbled. 'Pardon?' 'I have a date.'

Excuse me? What? He had a date? And just like that, any hope I had that he was in love with me too was shattered. I tried to put on a grin for him but it probably looked forced as fuck. 'With whom? Also, how dare you don't fucking tell me, you asshat?' I said, trying to play it off as a joke but I'm pretty sure some hurt slipped in. 'Rachel Dare, you know her?' he said casually. Oh fuck no. He meant the girl who bullied me throughout middle school, the girl I thought I had finally cut out my life? That girl was the girl he was going on a date on. 'And as to why I didn't tell you, uh, I guess it never came up.'

And just like that, my eyes started stinging.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy POV:

Annabeth excused herself to go the washroom and Thalia followed her in. Was it just me or did Annabeth seem a bit upset about my date with Rachel? It didn't mean anything serious to me, she asked me out and there was no reason for me to not go. And I wanted to see if I could enjoy myself out with a girl who wasn't Annabeth. I wanted to move on if I could.

She could never like me back. Could she? While all of this was going on in my head, Reyna banged her hand down in front of me. 'You fucking dumbass, why are you going on a date with someone who's not Annabeth?' she asked in a threatening whisper. Oh, I forgot to mention, Thalia and Reyna know about my little (huge) crush on Annabeth.

'It's not like she likes me back! I want to know if it's even possible for me to move on or if I'm going to pining after her forever.' I replied, in a whisper.

'You haven't even tried to ask her out. You don't even know if she likes you back or not. Maybe give it a try before jumping to conclusions. You know a little thing like you being in love with her could never come in between your friendship. You've been friends for 17 fucking years, Perce. You guys haven't known life without each other. Give her a chance, give yourself a chance, goddammit. Thalia and I have been clear with each other about every single emotion we've felt since we've been in a relationship, which is the only reason why we don't fight. At all. And we still have a healthy relationship. I know you guys have that potential relationship. Don't give it up for something as dumb as being nervous that she _might_ not like you back. And trust me, the way she looks at you, That is a huge might.'

Reyna winked at me and went back into their kitchen. I was left a bit speechless, to be honest. Reyna and I have a different connection, she's always able to sort me out. And thank god for her, because I've made up my mind. I'm going to cancel on the date with Rachel and ask out Annabeth this weekend.

…

Annabeth POV:

As soon as I reached the washroom, I broke down. I heard the restroom door open and then close. Then I felt two arms envelope me. 'Shhh, it's okay babe, trust me, it's all going to sort out itself.'

I turned to her and tried to compose myself. I finally took a long breath and wiped away my tears. 'I'm so fucking stupid,' I whispered to myself. Thalia looked at me then grabbed my shoulders.

'Okay, look, you can't blame him for going on dates. You haven't confessed to him. It's not his fault for wanting to go out with people who aren't you. But you know what? You haven't tried to ask him out. The ball is so totally in your court. Also, if, by any chance, he doesn't return your feelings, there's no way that would affect your friendship. I mean, the bond formed by being best friends for 17 _fucking_ years, Annabeth, is pretty fucking strong, There's no way it's going to be broken by you being in love with him. You literally have never lived without each other. You know how fucking close you are? I mean, the only reason Reyna and I have such a healthy relationship is because we talk about everything, even conflicting views have been solved amicably. You know what that results in? Not one fight in which we've felt like it's the end of our relationship. You know I see you and Percy like that. That couple, the couple whose communication game is so strong that they've never ever even questioned being together. So don't give that up, please. Not for something as dumb as being nervous about the fact that he might not like you back. Because judging by the way he looks at you, the only actual reason he's going on that date, is to try and get over you.'

Thalia winked at me and left through the door. I was kind of awestruck at how easily Thalia just said everything that made me feel better. I love her and I'm so grateful for her, because if Percy can't make it on Saturday, we're going on Sunday. And under our tree is where I will tell him I love him.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV:

I washed my face to make it look less like I cried and more like I rubbed my eyes because that's something I do a lot so it won't look suspicious. I washed my face again then wiped myself on the front of my sweater. Ok, my eyes almost weren't even red. I looked like I had rubbed my eyes a bit but then stopped just before they became totally bloodshot.

I breathed out a big sigh and walked back to Percy. I took my seat beside him on the counter and right as I sat down, Reyna came to us with our waffles. She set the plates down in front of us and ruffled Percy's hair before going away. I looked at Percy and he was bright red. 'Why are you blushing, doofus,' I asked, kind of curious. 'Huh, what?' Oh, nothing,' he said, looking a bit startled. 'Perce, what's going on?' I asked, now a bit worried. 'Wise Girl, stop worrying about me and have your waffles,' he said then opened his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and cut a piece out of my waffles to feed to him. 'Amazing as always, Reyna,' he shouted as he chewed on the waffle. Reyna stuck her head out through the window in the kitchen. 'Thanks bitchboi.'

Percy gave her a goofy smile and woah, stomach, calm the fuck down. Thals wriggled her eyebrows from behind Reyna then kissed Reyna on the mouth. 'They're always amazing babe.'

…and they're making out. 'Get a room guys, you have a fucking kid that could come down any moment,' I called out. Thalia flipped me off while continuing to play tongue tonsil with Reyna. Percy seemed completely unbothered by their public display of horniness and scarfed down his waffles. 'How the actual fuck did you finish them already,' I said looking down at my half done plates. 'I'm a man of many talents Bananabeth,' he said in a pretend wise tone. I snorted.

In about ten minutes, I was done with my plate. Yes, I know, I'm way slower than Percy. I blame his teenage boyness. We pushed our plates aside and got up. Percy took out his wallet but I stopped him. 'I got it, Perce.'

I left the money on the counter. 'Later, losers,' I called out and again got flipped off in response, this time by Reyna. I shook my head; I really loved them a lot. Shame I didn't get to see Elyse today though, she's a proper sweetheart.

…

Percy POV:

We went out the door and on to the street and I pulled Annabeth close again, simply because she was too far away from me. 'Listen, while you were in the washroom, Rachel texted me and said that she won't be able to make it so I'm free this Saturday again.' In actuality, I texted Rachel, and told _her_ that _I_ won't be able to make it but Annabeth doesn't need to know that. She didn't seem happy but I realized I was being unfair to Rachel too by leading her on, because who am I kidding? Annabeth is it for me. And if she doesn't feel the same way, then I'll try and move on but till then, I'd rather stay loyal to the idea of us.

Annabeth turned to me and woah I wasn't ready for the feeling in my stomach her beam caused. Like chill out, stomach. 'Okay so we can go to the track and have a movie night this Saturday and you can sleepover or I can sleep over, either way, and Sunday we can finish all our homework together.'

She was so excited and it was honestly adorable to see. Oh ugh, I'm never going to move on from her, am I?

'Done and done, Wise Girl. But how about you come over? You haven't come over for dinner in a long time, and all three of us, Mum, you and I, can make blue cookies!' I said, as excited as her.

'YES, I'm excited Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth said, with a mischievous glint in her eye. Hmm, I wonder what that's all about.

We went back to my house and watched Brooklyn 99 for a while. We both ship Peraltiago with all our hearts and we keep watching those episodes.

On the couch, there was a whole lot of space but we always sit right next to each other, in a fixed position. Now there are a lot of positions we like to sit in. One position being Annabeth being almost on my lap, her head on my chest because that's just what our height difference allows, my arm around her shoulders. The second position is Annabeth in between my legs, her back to my front on the recliner, with a blanket over us. These two are our favorites but sometimes there are others too. Anyway, the second one results sometimes in me having a _little_ problem down there which Annabeth somehow never seems to notice, but I still prefer the first one.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV:

The days passed by to Saturday so quickly I didn't get time to mentally prepare myself. But this is Percy we're talking about, even if he doesn't feel the same way, there's no way we're never not going to be friends. We had decided to meet on the track directly. I influenced that decision because I needed time with myself so I could go over how I'm actually going to tell him about me being in love with him. I quickly took a shower and put on a t-shirt and yoga pants. Before I actually confess, I had a race to win. I ran a brush through my hair until I was satisfied with its smoothness. I quickly put my hair into a high ponytail but a few tendrils of hair escaped the hair tie and framed my face. Eh, this is a good as it gets.

I ran down to the track for a warm up and am in good shape, no surprise there. I work for my stamina; I'm going to fucking win this. I stop as I reach the track and see Percy near the start. Our track was kind of weird. 1) It went straight through a forest. 2) It wasn't circular, so you couldn't take laps there. Also, another point, we call it a track, but it's actually more of a smooth path. The whole town just unanimously calls it a track though, so even the people, who _did_ question it, were like, fuck it we're calling this a track.

¾ into the path is our tree. It's on the side of the path and has big branches that spread out and gave shade to passersby. I reach Percy and he smiles down at me. 'Ready?' he asks me. I nod and get ready. '1, 2, 3, GO,' I yelled. We both start at the same time but I'm faster having done track at school for 3 years. Percy's not bad because he is an athlete, a swimmer.

5 minutes is all it takes for me to reach the tree, it's a pretty long path so the time is pretty impressive. Percy must have reached a few seconds later than me. 'You're fucking fast, Wise Girl,' he exclaims, then bends down to catch his breath. I smile genuinely. 'Thanks Seaweed Brain,' I say, ruffling his hair. He stands up straight again and sits down under the tree. I join him, sat beside him shoulder to shoulder.

'Perce?'

'Yeah?'

'I need to talk to you about something.'

'Holy shit, I need to talk to you about something too'

I looked at him in surprise. 'You go first Seaweed Brain.'

He looked at me nervously. 'Right. Annabeth, first off, please don't freak out. It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I really don't intend to force you into anything you're not comfortable with. You know that.'

I looked up at him in surprise. Is this going where I think it's going?

I motion for him to go on.

He breathes out nervously. 'Ok so the whole Rachel thing. In actuality, I cancelled the date, not her. The only reason I actually considered ever going for a date with _anyone_ other than you is so that I could get over you. But who the fuck am I kidding? I'm in love with you and there's nothing I can or want to do about it. Everything about you, from your princess curls, to your grey eyes, to the way you roll your eyes at me when I make a lame joke, to you calling me Seaweed Brain, causes my brain to actually fucking melt. And there's nothing I would ever want to change about you, because you're perfect in every fucking way and I just really love you.'

I sat there stunned with wide eyes. 'Oh fuck, you don't feel the same way, do you? I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm so sorry you had to go through th-'

I cut him off by placing my lips on his, crawling on his lap and then pressing my forehead against his. 'You absolute fucking piece of shit. I was going to confess but of course you go and spoil everything. You know, I went through everything I wanted to say to you over a hundred times and I am not letting you steal my moment. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. You've been my everything for so long, I can't imagine life without you. I love every single thing about you. Everything you do makes my stomach flutter so violently. You do these dumb little things, like biting your lip when you're confused, squinting while you're reading something because you don't want to admit that you're blind and hugging me from behind when we're making pancakes that just make me want to make out with you so fucking hard. All in all, you make me feel things, and everything about it so fucking perfect that I can't handle it and I love you. I just really love you.'

He presses his lips back to mine again. He swipes his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I giddily comply. Our tongues battle for dominance. He flips us over so I'm pinned against the tree and makes me get up. He pins my arms above my head and we pull apart for a breath. But he doesn't stop as he starts attacking my neck with nips and kisses. I let out a few moans.

'We.' Nip. 'Could've been.' Suck. 'Doing this.' Lick. 'Way earlier.' Kiss. 'But you had to go be your stubborn self.'

We started making out again but we stopped before it got too out of hand. 'Wow,' was all I could say. 'Yeah.'

We sat down again but this time with me on his lap facing him. I brought him closer and left a hickey on his neck. 'Who knew you were going to be so dominant, Perce. God, I'm still recovering from that. How am I going to hold back from giving you my everything everytime you're near me now that I know what you can do?' I smirked. He pulled me even closer if that was possible. 'You're going to have to figure that out, aren't you?'


	7. Author's Note

A/N: hey guys, I'm so glad everyone's been enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know in the reviews if you want me to continue with chapter of them being a cute couple and how the tell Thalia and Reyna about them and how Sally finds out. Or if you want me to end it right here. Thanks for all the reviews and the support. Love, Koda.


End file.
